Say, Mama!
by aerogirl234
Summary: The first book in the 'I married an Uchiha' series. Sasuke and Sakura get married and have children, so read their adventures of parenthood, sometimes funny. Please R&R!
1. What Happens After Proposals?

Say, "Mama!"

By Aerogirl234

Chapter One: What Happens After Proposals?

The candlelight flickered, creating warmth and a glow of the flames on my face. I stared into Sasuke's deep, sincere eyes and sighed. _What happens next, _I thought, twirling my fork in my food as Sasuke reached out for my hand.

"Sakura." The Uchiha said, a trace of nervousness in his tone.

"Yes, Sasuke?" I said, building up the drama of the moment.

"Would you...uh, give me your food?" Sasuke said, apparently he was hiding something. I frowned and pushed my plate over to him.

"Now for the fun part." Sasuke sighed, holding my pale hand with his own warm, callused ones.

"Will you...marry me, Sakura?" I gasped with excitement, as if I hd no idea he would ask me, and I jumped out of my seat. Sasuke was very predictable at times, but when he was a kid, he was as strange and mysterious as his brother, who was now our in-law!

"Of course, Sasuke!" I said in reply, my voice ringing through the resteraunt. He slipped the silver ring n my finger and I examined it carefully. I gasped at the shimmering diamond placed at the top and I kissed Sasuke, and he held me tighter. I moaned with pain as he kissed me, and when we broke apart, his sweaty palms shaking, I wiped away a tear of joy. He held my hand and as we exited the resteraunt, leaving the bill on the table, Sasuke walked my to his apartment where we would be living.

"Hey, Sasuke?" I asked him, turning to him. Sasuke looked at me with his deep, mysterious eyes and raised his eyebrows.

"I was thinking...what happens after we get married?" An expression of surprise crossed Sasuke's face and he glanced at the ground.

"Well...uh, I was thinking that maybe...well, we need an heir to the Uchiha clan, and well, we aren't going to do that without-" Sasuke was cut off by my hand.

"Maybe, Sasuke. Can't we wait a-" Sasuke cut me off with his finger touching my lips.

"No." I giggled while his finger was over my lips and and Sasuke kissed my cheek. I blushed a light pink and Sasuke laughed.

"Well, good night." Sasuke said as we got to his apartment room. I entered the room and headed for the bed. I instantly leaped into bed and closed my eyes, the last thing I saw was Sasuke's eyes.


	2. Oh my!

Say, "Mama!"

Aerogirl234

Chapter Two: Baby Showers, Childbirth Classes, and Babies, Oh My!

As soon as the "ife" in 'I now pronounce you man and wife' left Shikamaru's mouth, Sasuke kissed me and I felt happy and loved for the first time in my life. I looked into Sasuke's promising eyes and laughed as the crowd cheered.

"I love you, Sasuke!" I whispered in his ear. Sasuke smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Ditto." He whispered in reply, and I laughed. Then, we walked down the aisle and I threw the bouquet of cherry blossoms behind me. I looked back to see who caught it and I saw Hinata holding the flowers beside Naruto. She blushed and giggled as Naruto rolled his eyes.

A few weeks later, I woke up feeling groggy and sick. My head throbbed and seemed swollen to the size of an orange, and I could barely find the strength to get up. I sluggishly walked to the bathroom to take a shower when I felt nauseous. I threw up in the toilet and as I flushed, I shook my head and decided that I could shower once I felt better. I walked to the kitchen and saw a note from Sasuke.

_Sakura_

_I went to the store this morning for some stuff. See you soon._

_-Sasuke _

I smiled and held the note to my chest. At least when Sasuke found out, he'd do something about it.

That evening, when Sasuke got home, I was at the door with a glistening smile on my face.

"Sasuke," I began with a sigh, "it turned blue."

A few days later, after my appointment with the doctor, Sasuke and I decided to hold a baby shower for me.

"Open my present first!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs. Hinata laughed and handed me a small box. I opened the box and gasped with excitement as I saw a handmade baby mobile.

"It's lovely, Hinata." I said. And after an hour of opening gifts, I felt so tired I could scream.

"What the heck, Sakura?!" I rolled my eyes the next day and after my routine nausea, I went into the kitchen and saw Sasuke holding a flyer.

"Childbirth classes aren't that bad." I scoffed, doubting my own words.

"Whatever." Sasuke sighed in reply, and with that, I told him that it started tomarrow.


	3. What's in a Name?

Say, "Mama!"

Aerogirl234

Chapter Three: What's in a Name?

"No, Sakura, I will not have a son named Albert Uchiha!" Sasuke protested as I walked into the living room. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Albert is a cute name!" I pointed out, holding my pointer finger in the air.

"Can't we name it something sensible, excluding Albert?" I placed my arms on Sasuke's shoulders and started to giggle.

"Well, all right, but for the record, I almost had a baby named Albert! Oooh, Sasuke, you know what would be really good right now? Strwberries dipped in chocolate!" Sasuke looked at me like I was a deformed creature and I got the feeling that he didn't like me. Tears fell down my eyes and Sasuke frantically tried to stop me from crying.

"I'm being idiotic." I laughed as I wiped away my tears, and embraced my husband.

"I can't wait until this is over." Sasuke whispered, kissing my cheek. I chuckled under my breath and gently rubbed my gigantic stomach.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait a little while longer." I whispered, suddenly feeling nauseous again. I ran to the bathroom to puke, and after I came back, I was pale and shaking. Sasuke tried to kiss me, but I stopped him with my hand before he touched my lips.

"You might not want to do that." I advised, and Sasuke chuckled almost in a whisper.

"Yeah." He replied, removing his lips from my hand.

"Mitsuki." I whispered, my eyes glowing with an absent stare.

"What?" Sasuke asked me.

"Mitsuki Uchiha if it's a girl."

"Oh, yeah? And what if it's a boy?" Sasuke asked, tickling me. I lughed and slapped him playfully away.

"If it's a boy...Tak." Sasuke frowned.

"Tak?" He questioned.

"Hey, it's better than Albert."


End file.
